Easter Dreams
by Shandy fan 4 life
Summary: "Mac's having these dreams, are they dreams or not?" One member of the team goes way too far, will he go way too far?


(This is my first story on this site, I've been here for a while but never wrote a story on here before. I hope you'll like it.)

"I'm going to work, I'll see you tonight. I'll pick you up, around 7." Mac said giving Christine a gentle kiss on her lips "See you tonight, I love you." Christine said kissing his cheek, Mac had left.

A few minutes later he receives a text from Christine "Just got to work, I'll text you through the day. I love you kiss." Mac reads it and just smiles, he responds back "Okay, love you too." Mac send it to her, someone had interrupted him in the middle of putting his phone down.

"Mac! Mac!" Don yelled "What, Don?" Mac asked "It's Jamie, she's... she's missing. I've called her cell a few times, but she didn't answer. I also went to her place, and she wasn't there." Don said, as he started to cry. "Come to my office, we can talk there." Mac said looking at him, they head into his office. "When was the last time you saw her, Don?" Mac asked, Don's phone went off, he got a text from anonymous caller.

It read "You have two hours, or your girlfriend Jamie will die. Meet me at Madison square garden, and come alone." Don looked at it "What is it, Don?" Mac asked looking at Don who's face just became pale. "I just got a text from an anonymous cell. Damn, Mac read it." Don said handing his boss the phone "Oh, Don.. I don't know what to say. I know how hard it is, when those son of bitches kidnapped Christine. I went crazy, you remember that." Mac said, now his phone went off. "I hope you're having a good day, miss you lots. Love you " Mac reads it, and responds "The day could be better, Jamie's missing, miss you too and love you." Mac sends it

"When was the last time you saw her?" Mac asked "Yesterday after shift, I dropped her off then went home." Don said, Mac's phone goes off again "Damn, I'm sorry to here that. Tell Don to don't worry, you'll find her. Mac Taylor always finds people." Mac reads it. "Did you do anything else other than that lastnight, Don?" Mac asked "Just went back to my appartment." Don said

A few hours later, Mac texts Christine "Hi beautiful, just checking in on you. I haven't heard from you in a few hours, so I'd figure I'll text you. I hope everything going great, love you so much." Mac send the message

"Mac, we've gotta go!" Don said "I'm coming" Mac said grabbing his jacket. They arrive at Madison square garden "Stay in the truck." Don said getting out. Mac got a message to his phone from Christine, he looks at it.

Suddenly Mac turned pale, he watched the video that went with it. "Detective Taylor, you have 2 hours. Meet me at Central Park south side, come alone, or your fiancé Christine will die." the kidnapper said, he hands Christine the phone "Mac, hurry! If you don't come they'll kill me." Christine said crying "I love you, tell my parents that I love them, if this doesn't turn out well. You're the love of my life, Mac I just wanted you to know that. Hurry Mac!" Christine said still crying, because she might not see the love of her life ever again. The 5'10 man with black hair, and ski mask took the phone and faced it to Christine again filming her again "Remember detective, you only have 2 hours, Central Park, and come alone." Kidnapper said hanging up.

"Damn it, please don't do it please." Mac thought to himself, he calls Christine's parents "Mr. and Mrs. Whitney, Christine got kidnapped. She told me if it doesn't go well, she wanted you guys to know that she loves you both." Mac said trying to hold back the tears. After Mac hung up the phone, "Damn it! Why, Christine, why now?" Mac said to himself, he gets out of the truck quietly.

He started to walk in the opposite direction of where Don walked, all of the sudden he heard gun shots. "Shit, I hope that wasn't Don and Jamie." Mac thought to himself, Mac turned around took his gun out and sprinted toward the gun shots. Mac saw the two people who got shot, his fears came true.

Mac pulls out his phone quickly "This is Detective Taylor, two officers are shot. Need an ambulance at Madison square garden fast!" Mac said, a man comes around and see's Mac trying to keep them alive. "I thought I told him to come alone." Shane Casey said "Shane, don't do this! I thought you were dead, you crazy son of a bitch!" Mac said

"No, I'm not dead yet you asshole." Shane shouted out "Lindsey shot you in the chest though, when you broke into their house. Do you have Christine?" Mac shouted pissed, Shane grinned, after a few seconds without answering "Answer me, damn it!" Mac said even more pissed, as the ambulance came, Shane pulls out his phone

"Oh, you mean this Christine?" Shane asked with a grin on his face "Yes, you crazy son of a bitch!" Mac shouted, his phone interrupted him from calling him even more mean names. "Taylor" Mac asked as he kept his eye on Shane.

"Where are you, where's Don and Jamie?" Jo asked "I'm at Madison square garden, Don and Jamie got shot, they're going to Trinity General." Mac said stumbling a little "I'll be there ASAP!" Jo said

A few minutes later, Jo comes. "Let's go, Casey!" Mac said arresting him, with after minutes of arriving at the crime lab. Jo opened the interrogation door for Mac, Shane sat at his seat, and Mac just stayed standing.

"Why the hell, did you kidnapped Detective Lavoto?" Mac asked "Because I know how close Don is to Danny, so I wanted to take someone else who was close to Danny and Don." Shane said with that continued smirk on his face "Why did you take Christine, she's not close to Danny or Don at all?" Mac asked "But... she's your fiancé, and she's sexy." Shane said, continued smirk on his face.

Mac pushed on the table "Shut up! Where is she?" Mac shouted "She's at Central Park, like he told you." Shane said "Who's he?" Mac asked "You know who, the 333 stalker. Him and I are working together." Shane said "I've should of known. The last time he used my whole entire team to get to me, and now he had used my fiancé, the woman that I can live without to get to me." Mac said "Hurry, detective you only got 20 minutes. To get your fiancé before it's too late." Shane said "Get up!" Mac said, taking his arm. Jo takes over, Mac rushes out of the crime lab to get to Central Park.

He arrives at south side of the park, all of the sudden he heard a voice that he knew. "Christine!" Mac said as he saw her with Drew Benford. "Let her go, Drew! She has nothing to do with when Will died, and either did I. Please let her go!" Mac said coming closer, Drew let Christine go, he puts the gun to his head.

"Drew don't do it!" Mac said "I have to! I have to be with Will, he's my brother I can't deal with the fucking pain anymore, and you should of pulled the damn trigger when we were younger, Taylor. Have a happy life, Mac," Drew said, then gun went off. "No!" Mac said.

They went to the hospital "How's Don and Jamie doing?" Mac asked "Jamie just came out of surgery, and Don is still in surgery." Jo said, the doctor comes out to let them know how he's doing.

"I'm sorry, but he didn't make it." Dr. Martin said "Damn it! If I didn't stay in the truck, then he wouldn't be dead." Mac thought to himself they go to Jamie's room, to break out the bad news. A few hours later Jamie woke up

"Where's Don?" Jamie asked her friends who were around her, Mac took her hand "Jamie, I've got some bad news." Mac said, Jamie interrupted "It's Don, isn't it?" Jamie asked Mac nodded "I'm so sorry" Mac said with a small tear escaped his eye, Jamie was in tears.

Mac's alarm goes off, he jumped "Damn, did all that just happened?" He asked himself "Mac, are you okay?" Christine asked as she awaken "Yeah, I'm ok. I just got to call someone real fast." Mac said kissing her head lightly and getting out of the bed, grabbing his phone.

Mac dials Don's number "Happy Easter! Mac what's up." Don said on the other end "Thank God that you are ok, I had this weird dream last night." Mac said, and telling him what happened

"Shane Casey is dead Mac, Lindsey shot him twice in the chest." Don said "I'm glad you're ok, talk to you later Happy Easter!" Mac said, he walked back into the room and headed back to the bed. "What time, are your parents coming?" Mac asked "6:30" Christine said.

The rest of the day went well. All that happened was just a dream, if it wasn't the team would loose one of their best Detective's and friend.

(Sorry if I made you cry or upset, but Don is okay. I'm going to more CSI:NY stories. I tried my best with this one, it might of not been good, but I tried.)


End file.
